Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
In some embodiments, each of the one or more game session accounts is associated with a different wagering game, and wherein each different wagering game is presented in the GUI at the same time.
In some embodiments, each of the one or more game session accounts is associated with a different wagering game, and the instructions further include instructions to determine, based on the one or more game session accounts, which of the different wagering games has awarded the most money; and instructions to present a message in the GUI indicating the one of the different wagering games has awarded the most money.
In some embodiments, the graphical representation of transaction options includes icons, and wherein the input indicates drag-and-drop operations involving the icons and the graphical representation of the wagering game account.
In some embodiments, the instructions further are comprising instructions to transmit the request to perform a transaction; and instructions to present an indication that the transaction was successfully completed.
In some embodiments, the wagering game account includes monetary value available for use in placing a wager on a wagering game.
In some embodiments, the other accounts include one or more of a checking account, savings account, charity account, and education account.
A method comprising determining that a trigger condition for an account rule has occurred, wherein the account rule specifies an account action to be performed upon satisfaction of the trigger condition, and wherein the account action is associated with a wagering game account and other financial accounts; initiating the account actions; and indicating a result of the account actions.
In some embodiments, the wagering game account includes monetary value available as credits on a wagering game machine.
In some embodiments, the account actions prohibit some financial transactions for a specified duration.
In some embodiments, the account actions specify a financial transaction involving the wagering game account and one or more of the other financial accounts.
In some embodiments, the initiating account actions includes contacting a financial institution computer associated with one or more of the other financial accounts.
In some embodiments, the trigger condition is based on results of a wagering game.
In some embodiments, the trigger condition is selected from the set of trigger conditions comprising a time, a balance of the wagering game account, a balance of one of the other financial accounts, and an amount wagered in a wagering game.
In some embodiments, the method is further comprising transmitting an indication of the account rule in a format suitable for presentation in a graphical user interface; detecting a request to modify the account rule, wherein the request indicates changes to at least one of the trigger condition and the account action; modifying the account rule based on the request.
A system comprising a wagering game machine including, an account manager configured to present a graphical user interface (GUI) including menus for creating an account rule, wherein the account rule specifies a financial transaction associated with a wagering game account and other financial accounts, and wherein the account rule specifies a condition that when satisfied will cause initiation of the financial transaction; an external system interface configured to transmit the account rule; and a wagering game unit configured to present wagering games; an account controller configured to receive the account rule and to initiate the financial transaction upon satisfaction of the condition.
In some embodiments, the account controller is further configured to detect when the financial transaction is complete and to transmit a notification that the financial transaction is complete to the wagering game machine.
In some embodiments, the wagering game account is associated with a game session, and wherein the balance of the wagering game account appears in a credit meter that is visible during the wagering games.
In some embodiments, the financial transaction is a transfer of funds between the wagering game account and one of the other financial accounts.
In some embodiments, the wagering game is further configured to notify the account manager about results of the wagering games, and wherein the condition is based on the results.
In some embodiments, the wagering game unit is further configured to use the wagering game account as a direct source of monetary value for wagers that are placed on the wagering games.
In some embodiments, the condition indicates an amount of winnings.